buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Teleportation
Teleportation, also referred to as the ability to materialize"Doublemeat Palace", was the ability to move through two points in space-time—or through dimensions—without physically traveling the space in between. Description According to Wesley, teleportation is characterized by a displacement of atmosphere around the teleporter. Anything other than that is merely high-speed or imperceptible movement. There were different ways to teleport. Several demons possessed this ability, as well as extremely powerful practitioners of magic. Certain spells and rituals were used to achieve teleportation. Some forms of teleportation could allow the user to travel into different dimension. According to Anya Jenkins, teleportation was superior to flight in its effectiveness because when Willow Rosenberg was consumed by black magic, she used an airborne-based form of transportation, appearing and disappearing in violent burst of lightning and gust of wind as opposed to Vengeance Demons who used teleportation, appearing and disappearing in a swirl of magical energies almost instantaneously. Willow's mode of transport was visually more distinguishable, but it took longer for her to get to her destination. Teleportation could be limited only to the user, as demonstrated and explained by Anya to Andrew, while Willow was able to bring Buffy and Dawn into the Magic Box with her"Two to Go". Teleporting something else besides the user, however could prove very conditional depending on the skill level of the responsible party, since Jonathan was unable to warp elsewhere something as large as a person's body; and yet Willow was able to do so with Glory. Examples ''See Teleporters '' *Vengeance Demons could travel to any specific place instantly. However, there were some limitations as Halfrek could not teleport out of the Summer's house until she broke the spell that kept residents inside and Anya Jenkins could not teleport Andrew Wells and Jonathan Lenvinson out of prison. Teleportation for Vengeance Demons was also a privilege as Anya was forced to prepare a flight plan as punishment for reversing a wish by turning a Sluggoth Demon back to human. *Mok'tagar Demons could travel inter-dimensionally. *Kleynach Demons wore a magic ring known as the Band of Blacknill to travel through dimensions. *Powerful demons such Sweet, Sahjhan, Stewart Burns, and an unidentified shaman could travel through points in space at will. *Mistress Meerna, an expert on inter-dimensional magic, would involuntarily teleport to different places in her proximity. *Rupert Giles was teleported to Sunnydale from Devon with the help of a powerful coven. *Witch Willow Rosenberg could teleport to some extent when consumed by dark magic as with Amy Madison after being de-ratted. After a night of heavy magic use, Willow teleported to Buffy's house after briefly teleporting to the inside of the Bronze and outside of the Magic Box. After absorbing Rack's energy, Willow was able to teleport, appearing before Dawn when she tried to leave (though this could of been super speed) and teleporting Dawn and Buffy out of Rack's hideout into the Magic Box, something Vengeance Demons couldn't do. When arriving at their destination, Willow commented on how it could be a rough trip if they weren't her, the caster. *An unidentified demon warrior could teleport itself in and out of its sword. *The demon Sweet could teleport by transforming himself into a whirling blue light. Non Canon *After his resurrection, the Master could teleport. *Additionally, the vampire Malik could teleport short distances in his weresaber-toothed tiger form. References Category:Abilities